Lúcio
Lúcio là một heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Lúcio được coi là một ngôi sao quốc tế, là người đã mang đến luồng gió mới cho sự thay đổi của xã hội thông qua âm nhạc và những hành động của mình. Lúcio Correia dos Santos lớn lên ở Rio de Janeiro, trong một khu ổ chuột nghèo nàn và đông đúc, một nơi đã chịu thiệt hại nặng nề bởi cuộc khủng hoảng tài chính sau cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic. Trong lúc Brazil đang trên quá trình hồi phục lâu dài, anh muốn tìm một cách để động viên và giúp cho những người xung quanh anh trở nên lạc quan hơn. Anh ta đã tìm thấy câu trả lời trong âm nhạc, nó có sức mạnh mang mọi người đến gần nhau hơn và thậm chí giúp họ quên đi những rắc rối, buồn phiền, dù chỉ trong phút chốc. Anh biểu diễn trên các góc phố, dãy nhà, trong những bữa tiệc, và rồi trở nên chuyên nghiệp hơn với chuỗi những show diễn huyền thoại trong thế giới ngầm. Nhưng cộng đồng gắn bó lâu dài với Lúcio đã rơi vào hỗn loạn khi tập đoàn đa quốc gia Vishkar Corporation thực hiện một bản hợp đồng nhằm tái thiết lại một vùng rộng lớn của thành phố. Tổ chức giải thích với Lúcio và những người quanh anh rằng sự phát triển này sẽ giúp nâng cao đời sống của người dân trong khu vực. Đáng tiếc là lời hứa đó chưa bao giờ trở thành hiện thực. Vishkar áp đặt sự điều khiển tuyệt đối với cư dân để tạo ra một xã hội có trật tự hơn: thực thi lệnh giới nghiêm, bao che cho các công ty phạm pháp, và vắt kiệt sức lao động của quần chúng. Hiển nhiên Lúcio không chấp nhận chuyện này. Anh đã đánh cắp công nghệ sóng âm của Vishkar - vốn được sử dụng để đàn áp người dân, và chuyển đổi nó thành một công cụ có thể tập hợp mọi người lại và cùng nhau đấu tranh. Trong một cuộc tổng nổi dậy, họ đã đánh bật Vishkar ra khỏi khu vực. Lúcio đã trở thành một ngôi sao trong đêm diễn, và là biểu tượng cho những thay đổi tích cực của cộng đồng. Âm nhạc của anh trở nên nổi tiếng. Anh đã biểu diễn một lần tại quê nhà, giờ đây anh có thêm những cơ hội để biểu diễn tại các đấu trường khắp nơi trên thế giới. Với danh tiếng của mình, Lúcio nhận ra rằng anh có thể tạo ra sự khác biệt và khiến thế giới trở nên tốt đẹp hơn. Kỹ năng thumb|405x405px|centre Mở khóa :Ghi chú: Để biết thêm các hình xịt của Lúcio, xem Lúcio/Sprays. Trang phục lucio_azul.jpg|Azul lucio_laranja.jpg|Laranja lucio_neon.jpg|Roxo lucio_verde.jpg|Vermelho lucio_auditva.jpg|Auditva lucio_synaesthesia.jpg|Synaesthesia lucio_hiphopper.jpg|Hippityhop lucio_spacefrog.jpg|Ribbit Lucio Breakaway.jpg|Breakaway Lucio Slapshot.jpg|Slapshot Emotes Emotes giá 250 credits. *Capoeira (Brazilian martial art) *In The Groove *Nah! Victory Poses Lucio Confident.jpg|Confident Lucio Grooving.jpg|Grooving Lucio Ready for Action.jpg|Ready for Action Voice Lines Voice Lines giá 25 credits. *To The Rhythm (Give yourself to the rhythm. - Hòa cùng nhiệp điệu nào!) (default) *Can't Stop, Won't Stop - Không thể dừng, sẽ không dừng lại! *Hit Me! - Đánh ta đi! *I'm On Top Of The World! - Tôi Đang Trên Đỉnh Của Thế Giới *I Could Do This All Day - Tôi có thể làm vậy cả ngày *Jackpot! - Xèng! *Not Hearing That Noise (I'm not hearing that noise. - Tôi không nghe thấy tiếng các bạn!) *Oh, Yeah! *Tinnitus (That's how you get tinnitus.) *Why Are You So Angry? - Cay cú làm gì? *You Gotta Believe! - Nên tin đi! Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *Drop The Beat *Freestyle *In The Groove Thành tựu Cốt truyện Lúcio Correia dos Santos sinh ra ở khu ổ chuột của Rio de Janeiro. Khi còn trẻ cậu đã ham mê DJ và đi biểu diễn ở các góc phố và bữa tiệc trong vùng. Đến khi lớn lên, cậu biểu diễn ở nhiều show ngầm lớn hơn. Khi tập đoàn Vishkar chiếm quyền ở Rio, Lúcio đánh cắp công nghệ âm thanh của chúng và dẫn đầu cuộc nổi dậy của người dân khu ổ chuột. Vishakar đã bị đánh đuổi khỏi thành phố và sự nghiệp âm nhạc của Lúcio bắt đầu thăng hoa trên toàn thế giới. Đĩa đơn đầu tay của Lúcio có tên Sonhos Ômnicos. Một năm sau đó, album đầu tiên của cậu Synaesthesia Auditiva được ra mắt. Cậu bắt đầu đi lưu diễn để quảng bá album; chuyến lưu diễn có sử dụng nhiều công nghệ mới mà Lúcio đã phát triển trong hai năm. Ghi chú *Lúcio có thể hồi máu liên tục theo thời gian, khiến anh ta khó có thể bị hạ gục. *Bạn sẽ có thể cảm nhận được rất nhiều loại nhạc, bởi chúng gắn liền với kỹ năng của anh ta. *Bảo vệ team bạn khỏi một lượng sát thương lớn với Sound Barrier. *Lúcio hoạt động tốt nhất trong một đội, vừa có thể hồi máu cho người xung quanh, vừa giúp tăng tốc độ di chuyển. *Muốn hồi máu thì đừng quên chuyển sang Speed Boost để thoát khỏi kẻ địch đã. *Lúcio hồi máu không nhanh như Mercy hoặc Zenyatta nhưng có thể hồi cho nhiều người cùng lúc. *Sau khi hồi sinh thì dùng Speed Boost và Amp It Up ngay ở cổng sẽ giúp bạn và đồng đội trở lại cuộc chiến nhanh hơn, tới nơi thì Amp It Up cũng đã hồi rồi. *Súng của Lúcio bắn chính xác nhưng sát thương yếu, tốt nhất nên dùng nó để kết liễu đối phương cùng đồng đội. Ngoài lề *Lúcio được công bố vào ngày 5 tháng 8 năm 2015. Trước đó, anh ta đã được hé lộ trong cốt truyện của universe: Lúcio Brings Music to Life with Synaesthesia World Tour *Trích dẫn lời của Lúcio, ''"You gotta believe!" ''là câu nói có thể liên quan đến tựa game âm nhạc ''"PaRappa the Rapper" ''trên hệ máy PlayStation 1. ''"I gotta believe!" ''là câu nói đáng chú ý nhất của nhân vật chính trước khi bắt đầu mỗi phần chơi. *Skin Lúcio Slapshot có sự tương đồng rất dễ thấy với một đội tuyển quốc gia khúc côn cầu Tampa Bay Lightning's alternative uniform. *Bộ skin Roxo ban đầu được gọi là "Neon" với sự kết hợp đa sắc, có thể đã được tham chiếu với anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Dựa vào bản nhạc và đôi patin, có thể thiết kế của Lúcio lấy cảm hứng từ "Jet Set Studio" của Sega dùng cho Dreamcast. Các thay đổi